The Taste of Blood
by DeanObsession
Summary: Ive been here before, in these woods. I was the only one out of our whole group who had been. I didnt know we were coming here, if I did I wouldnt have come. But they were all innocent, they didnt know what lurked in these woods.


I should have used the ax, but the spear was the closest thing to me at the time. It was an instinct, I tried to convince myself. But we all knew what it really was, although I wouldn't admit it. It was the urge to make these mutilated cannibals suffer for what they do to us. Dan was only 22 years old when he was sliced down the back with some sharp rectangular object by one of them. I tried to save him I really did, but I was next on that one's list.

I ran down the sloping hill, sliding past trees at an unnatural speed when on two feet. My black blouse and jeans isn't very good camoflage, I thought as an arrow shot past my head and went into a nearby tree. At the bottom of the hill was a rocky and sandy beach with a waterfall not far away. I landed on the sandy shore and bent down to take a breath. I heard russling not far behind me so I sped forward into the water. When it was deep enough I knew I had to submerge myself before it saw where I went and came after me. The water was cool around my head and for a moment I was relaxed and picturing myself underwater in a hotel resort pool with my boyfriend Andy. I came back to reality at the sound of a splash. I could hear movement underwater. Its one of them, I thought, I'm gonna die. I swooshed my head around towards the splashing. I almost screamed with joy when I found Bonnie a couple yards away going further under, trying to hide. I waved my hand to get her attention and she looked over with a frightened expression. When she saw it was me she relaxed and swam towards me. We couldn't speak to eachother underwater, but we understood what we'd have to do soon. Run for our lives.

We both put our lips out of the water for air. Then slowly desended back into the water. It was the only thing we could do to survive while we hid in, if they found us, our watery graves. After what seemed like forever of lifting our lips and staying underwater we swam toward the opposite shore we came from. After we were close to trees and shade we shot out of the water and ran into the forest. I couldn't help but look back to see if we were gonna be followed and found no one on the opposite shore. That wasn't as comforting as it should have been. I followed Bonnie through the forest, but I felt as if we were going in circles because everything looked exactly the same to me. We ran until we came upon a grassy path shaded with overhanging trees and bushes. I didn't want to take the chance of following it out in the open, it was one of _their_ paths.

We crept along stelthily behind the bushes, following the path out of sight. We covered a great length of distance when we heard the sound of their blood-covered rusty truck. They had many, from every family they ever killed, but they seemed to only use this one. The hood was empty of another body, but as we hid in the underbrush they weren't laughing as they do when their having _fun_. They were serious, their hunting face. I could almost feel the anger coming from them. Then I realized what that meant. They knew there was someone else in the woods. I'm not sure if they saw us or somehow sensed us, but they never once glanced our way.

I've been here before, in these woods. I was the only one out of our whole group who had been. I didn't know we were coming here, if I did I wouldn't of come. But they were all innocent, they didn't know what lurked in these woods. Including Bonnie, I thought as I looked over at her. I felt bad for her, she didn't realize the things they could do, the things they hear. Something I couldn't beleive of it all was that I didn't remember most of the parts I had come across this time. It was as if I was only in a small section of the forest last time, unaware of the distance these woods cover. The worst part of it all was that I couldn't remember the path I took to escape. I didn't know where we were now, so knowing how to get the forked road and beyond was going to be a very big challenge. I tried to see who was left as we continued along the bushes. There was Dan, Cal, Hannah, Megan, Lake, Jamie, Bonnie, Jane and I. We didn't really know eachother that well. Just like the first time I came to these woods. Dan was sliced down the back. Lake was caught by a rope and stabbed continuously. Hannah was shot with an arrow. Jamie was banged against a rock and then dragged back to their camp. Cal was killed along with jane when they got ran over by their truck and dragged with pipes through them. I'm not exactly sure what happened to Megan, but I remember her getting chased by one of them. Towards the cliff. She couldn't be alive and if she is she's held up at their camp while they wait to kill, cook, and eat her. That's when I knew. Bonnie and I are the last one's left. Thinking back, that means they know were out here.

"Bonnie, we need to run!" I whispered to her. But it was already too late. I could hear the truck take a sharp turn and was now heading back this way.


End file.
